全部俺の物! Chapter 1
by jibunokirai
Summary: Introduction.


**Chapter 1 - **_It's the beginning._

* * *

The sun shine brightly upon the high school entrance of Aoisora Gakuen as students start stepping inside the school area; whispering voices could be heard all along the way inside the university as the student were preparing for the upcoming summer holiday which will be coming to greet them soon within one week to be exact. Among the student, a loud voice coming barging the calm scenery which get the attention of everyone inside the school ground. "Yogi…!" loud husky voice almost man-like voice was calling for someone as a hand keep waving on certain direction.

"Oh…if it isn't Misaki!" blonde haired guy raise his hand and wave back towards the girl running towards him, a wide satisfied smile spread across his lips as his eyes were on her. When she arrived, he quickly slung his arm around Misaki's shoulder pulling her closer towards him selfishly without both of them caring for the whispering from the students around them. "You are quite early today! Isn't it gonna storm or something? Did you eat a wrong bento Misaki?" Yogi ruffles the girl bangs as he chuckles escape his lips.

Misaki pouts as instead of being complimented, her childhood best friend only teasing her today since if ever it going to be normal Misaki would never come to school this early so she was kinda expecting that sarcastic joke of her friend. "…always saying that when I've been working hard to wake up so that I could walk with you…" she puffed her cheeks out, sulking at how her hard work being replied like that.

"A-ah! So…you were planning on walking with me?" Yogi jaws dropped open as he questioned it himself whether to bring himself in believing Misaki likes him or it was just another Misaki stupid-challenged test for herself.

The blond haired guy face was glittering in happiness as he dozes off staring at Misaki's face. _She has small face but her kindness is what makes me love her_, mentioned Yogi in the inside of his heart. "It's an interesting game don't you think?"

"G—game?" Misaki stammered on her words as she stare up upon her childhood friend standing infront of him, frowning as she saw the smirk creeping up the corner of his lips. "You are trying to tease me don't you? …is that the interesting game you saying, to see my flustered face?" she punch his chest gently before laughing it off and starting walking once again towards the entrance door where they were greeted by rows of locker. Yogi and Misaki both headed towards their own locker, her locker is on the second row on the right while Yogi is on the left.

Misaki open her locker only to have a letter slip through and fall on the floor, her eyes catches a few kanji written on the front cover. "Secret Love…?" she tried reading the hard kanji being written down before crouching down and picking up the letter only to keep staring at it.

"…What is it? …Threat letter? Love let—" Yogi approached crouching Misaki and he stopped half-way from mentioning love letter word since he couldn't bring himself in believing a girl like Misaki who always act like a tomboyish character would have someone falling for her. Yes, there might be tons of girls and guys admiring her coolness aura she gave but other than that, not only she is useless in sports, neither she could do a great job in learning too; the only thing that Yogi found interesting was the fact how Misaki get when she is with a computer in front of her.

"It's a love letter!" direct and simple answer from Misaki left Yogi jaws dropped open in shocked. To prove she is right, she even held her hand out towards Yogi eyesight making sure he saw the little heart being drawn on each side of the letter to give a hint of the receiver about the content of the letter. "But a love letter nowadays is pretty rare, this is so cute at how honest this letter must be" added Misaki and slip the letter inside her bag before pulling out her shoes, putting the other inside then closing the locker. She make her way to the classroom which is opposite of Yogi classroom and they were only separated by a one row of classroom since his class are on the other end while Misaki is on the other.

"Misaki…!" a familiar gentle shout was heard from the opposite classroom calling for her and she turned around only to see a happy smiling face of Yogi waving towards her. "Let's eat lunch together okay?" added him while Misaki could only nodded and smile looking at him.

As their little conversation end, she noticed how Yogi emotion change for the moment and alongside it his classmate were cheering on some happening, which seem to be a dislike for Yogi. Her eye wanders into the Yogi classroom from her seat, her lips forming a pout as she couldn't seem to find the source of those flailing and screaming of those girls. "Another fighting in the clas—" she come to a stop when she noticed someone; a guy pulling a table and placing it near the classroom door on the other end, a frown quickly on Misaki face as she dislike the fact that someone was blocking her view and only ways of secret communication with Yogi. Her eyes widen the moment she noticed a smirk coming from the guy on the other end, she frowned once again for a second before her attention come to a stop hearing the classroom door being closed and everyone quickly rushes to their seat. "Hai…please seat everyone" said the teacher.

_What is it with that him_, a thought pass her mind as she take her seat and closes the door as well since learning session is starting soon, but the smirk she received just now is clouding and bothering her mind.

"Class, today we will be having another new classmate joining us. It's a boy"

Misaki eyes wander and look around as her classmate especially the girls begin whispering their excitement of another transfer student which will be their next target. _It is always the same_. She sighed and rests her head on her palm as she stare off on the front towards their homeroom teacher speaking. "I wonder what sort of character this will be" she said, literally speaking to herself; rather than judging the level of how handsome the face would be Misaki rather enjoyed seeking what sort of personality and character every human have; that is her ways of enjoying meeting new people.

"Let me introduce to you guys, our new classmate…! Arumerita Karoku"

Everyone clapped their hand excitedly welcoming the new classmate and putting a smile on their lips as they greeted him; but in fact behind those faces is a devil within them. It is always the same; if the transfer student is handsome they will be the school heartthrob and if they are another geek or some nerd, they will be the next 'experiment' of bullying in the school. _A twisted human truth_, Misaki head wanders over those thoughts before she realized a shadow standing beside her, shaking her head side to side; she notice the new transfer student was standing beside him and Misaki quickly put on the biggest smile she could do. "Nice to meet yo—" she stopped her word when she glance up noticing the cold stare this Karoku guy is giving to her. "What?" she frowned as she whispered at him but he didn't budge nor did his stare. It sent chills down her bone, within a blink of an eye he seat on the empty seat next to Misaki.

"Lucky you to change the taboo of that seat" whispered Misaki to herself and once again she felt that coldness stare coming from beside her. She look to her left, her pounding heart didn't betray her as the new guy was indeed staring at her with that cold stare yet again. _What the hell…what was that for?_ She quickly turns her gaze away to the front concentrating on her study.

"Arumerita-san, nice meeting you" a girl trying to speak with the new transfer student and Misaki could only smirk expecting the same cold stare treatment she's been receiving from him and to her shocked, instead of a cold stare the new student was smiling to his ears; so warm and no trace of fakeness inside of that big happy smile.

_Why only I get those sort of stare…?_

_Did I do something wrong?_

_But…_


End file.
